Jake's girlfriend
by fontanisia
Summary: Edward is out partying with carlisle in miami, bella left in forks. She starts to get a minor crush on Jacob who is dating, theres something odd about his girfriend


**Jake's girlfriend**

**Bella's pov**

**Edward is on vacation in Miami, vacation my ass it's Carlisle's anniversary or something that gives them an excuse to get away from the women. Jasper and Emmett remain here in forks. **

**That reminds me I haven't seen Jake for a while…**

**Jacobs pov**

**I used to like Bella but now, there's someone else, mina, she's gorgeous, tall and English. Mina is a bit pale, almost like a vampire but I would have sniffed her out by now. I stormed through the woods in my usual routine, to the swan's house. I go there every night and watch here sleep, a bit purvey I know but I can't help myself I have to see her. Sometimes it gets a little complicated, I bump into… I hate him so much I can barely mention his name, Edward. By the time I got there he would be gone though. **

**Bella's pov**

**I must go to the reserve and see him, I don't even know why I try, and he would never speak to me. I leapt up out of my bed when I heard rustling in the tree by my window.**

"**Hello? Edward?" I felt so very stupid whispering his name when he was in Miami but after the last couple of years I'll believe almost anything. I stood by my window for a few minutes listening to the light breathing I could hear. I started to remember my mum all of a sudden. That made me thin of James for some reason, I got the pain in y chest, like the one I had when, and Edward was gone. I sniffed, and it was quiet, too quiet. Then a sneeze broke the silence I wasn't alone. I peered round the sides of my windows, only to find Jake clutching to the fringes in the wall by my window. **

"**Jake! What are you doing here?" I held out my arm to him.**

"**Hi, Bella…**

"**I came here to, err" he paused and seemed to scan his mind for an excuse "apologize" I nodded and stood back as he climbed in…**

**Jacobs pov**

**As I climbed in through the window I scanned for the scent of vampire; the air was clean, no Cullen's tonight. **

**I landed in Bella's room and felt all war inside, I know how corny that is but I felt, different all of a sudden.**

"**Bella, I am sorry for ignoring you for all this time but I have been a stupid teenager, I was jealous" I hung my head to be more convincing, even though it was true. Bella wrapped her arms around me; I clung to her delicate arms. I hadn't even noticed what she was wearing till then, a shorts set. Torture. **

**Bella's pov**

**As I was hugging him I could feel him glowing inside, just like I was, its nice to have someone to hug that won't make me freeze, Jacobs like a radiator. **

"**I love you Jacob," I accidentally sobbed into his muscular chest. I didn't feel at all uncomfortable which was strange when he was topless; actually Jake is topless most of the time. Jake held me up to his eye level and his eyes widened**

"**You what?" Jacob was entreated by me**

"**I love you, I don't know why" I moped. Jake smiled for a second, and then it faded. He placed me back on my feet and turned for the window.**

"**Bella,**

"**It's a bit too late for that…" I didn't understand**

"**I'm with someone Bella!" he yelled and leaped out of my window. **

**Jacobs pov**

**Now she tells me, it probably wasn't even true…**

**I can't stand her. I ran home to bed and fell straight to sleep. It wasn't a dreamless night it was packed full of things on my mind which I didn't want to think about. **

**I was with mina, by the cliffs and Bella appeared behind her. Mina's blonde hair was waving in the wind, she held out her hand to me but all I could see was Bella's face. It was in horror, she was trying to tell me something but the crashes of the waves down bellow out screamed her. Mina turned around to see what I was looking at and sped over to her. Bella screamed for Edward, suddenly Mina's innocent ringlets of gold turned into flames of red. I got closer to them and the face of my mina had turned into the face of the devil, Victoria. **


End file.
